


My friend...

by halfley



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heart Break, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfley/pseuds/halfley
Summary: Sorry this seems shorter than it was on tumblr... ^^'





	My friend...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this seems shorter than it was on tumblr... ^^'

_“You lied to me. Why?”  
_ Leslie Thompkins looked at the crowd below. His words echoing in her head. Yes, she did lie to him. Not only because he was her friend back then, not because he is her friend now, no… Not because of all that. Leslie heard footsteps walking towards her and she knew it was him. She waited until he was able to hear her clearly and said, “Follow me.” Edward did as he was told and followed her.   
Leslie walked into the old office of Cherry and said, “Close the door.” Edward turned around to close the door and Leslie could feel her heart race. Edward turned around to look at Leslie when she started talking. A waterfall of words poured out of her mouth passed her lips and into his ears. “I love you, Ed. At first, I thought it was just us teaming up, me finding a solution for your brain. But… I know now that it’s not true. I have fallen in love with you and yet there’s this voice in my head that tells me it’s wrong. Because The Riddler might come back and I might lose you to him.” Edward breathed in and out while Leslie continued. “I know. I know it’s all wrong. I know you have different reasons to be here than me but when I saw The Riddler, I felt like I lost a good friend and I can’t imagine losing you again.” She looked up at him and asked, “Say something. Please?” Edward took a few steps towards Leslie and sighed, briefly closing his eyes before saying, “Lee…I can’t say I’m sorry for what I have done. I can’t promise anyone The Riddler might not return. I can’t promise you anything.” Lee nodded, “I know. I know you’re not perfect. I know you have battled your demons and I have battled mine. I’m here to help those I hurt.” Edward looked at her and cut her off, “But I’m not. I’m not here to help those in need. I’m not here to face the consequences of what I have done. I’m here with Grundy to earn money, I was here to get help from you.” Leslie crossed her arms, “I know…” Edward snorted, “All I want now is to find a hiding place and earn money. Steal money. Use the money and make Grundy fight for me.” Leslie realised he had not once addressed her confession, she looked away and leaned against the iron desk, “What about-?” Edward cut her off again, “Your confession? Lee, I can’t tell you that I love you. I can’t.” Leslie nodded, “I understand…” Edward smiled faintly, “We are friends Lee. Friends.” Leslie nodded and still didn’t look at him. Edward walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. A single tear rolled down Leslie’s cheek.  
 _“I can’t tell you that I love you. I can’t.”_


End file.
